Effective sniper detection systems are currently highly sought after due to their ability to save the lives of individuals at risk for sniper attack. Various systems are currently in use to detect and locate a sniper threat. For instance, some systems trace the acoustic signature of the gunshot, or attempt to locate a source of gunfire by detecting a muzzle flash. Each of these approaches suffers the defect of not being able to locate or even identify the risk of a sniper until after at least one shot has been fired. Oftentimes, this is too late for effective protection of the individuals relying on the detection system. Moreover, other optical systems have been used in an attempt to detect and locate a sniper threat, but these methods and systems have proven unreliable and inadequate when it comes to filtering the various reflected wavelengths.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for detecting and locating a sniper threat by detecting a unique retroreflection signature generated by the combination of an optic system/scope with the human eye behind it.